The Top Ten
by robert3A-SN
Summary: Jeff makes a top 10 list of Annie's physical attributes, to prove there's no emotional connection as well - but the results prove him wrong. Then Annie makes a list of her own, and then both of them revisit their lists after a big milestone. Complete.
1. Annie's Top Ten

**This idea was planted when I noticed how both me and Hypnotoad76 wrote fics within a few days with the same gag of Jeff ranking Annie's physical features, and him placing her behind a little higher. [His version is in 'I'm Happiest When It Rains,' with mine in 'The Rule Of Threequels'] So from that, I took the concept into full length fic form, with different results.**

During those times when Jeff thought about Annie more than usual, he tried not to let it get….more out of hand than usual. He tried to tell himself that it was just a physical reaction, since she was a hot schoolgirl – with emphasis on _girl_. If he just had a physical attraction to her, like all of Jeff's past conquests, it would be easier to manage.

Treating it like that would keep the other….out of character thoughts at bay. One of those thoughts did scold Jeff for putting Annie on a par with his other one-night stands. But slipping up for just five minutes wouldn't be so bad – in theory.

So Jeff decided to rank Annie's top 10 physical traits, not get an emotional attachment to them, and be on his way. He realized there were 11 possible contenders, so one of them would be an honorable mention.

**Honorable mention: Lips**

Jeff hadn't tasted them in over a year-and-a-half, so they didn't have a chance to move up the list – for whatever reason. Besides, putting them at the very bottom should make them less tempting. From what he remembered, they were too overwhelmingly sweet to put them higher, anyway.

Now it was on to the top 10. One of the remaining choices was an obvious No. 10…but as Jeff thought about it more, it probably shouldn't be _that _low. Therefore, he could slide one of the other lesser features down there and get away with it.

**10: Neck**

Annie's neck was in between her head and her chest, so of course it would look weaker by comparison. The neck did have a sharp curve, a lot of exposed skin and plenty of space to nuzzle – he meant _bury_ – Jeff's face into. But there wasn't much else to help it challenge the leaders.

For No. 9, that contender Jeff spared for No. 10 should be at home here. And yet he soon realized that it did have more oomph than the next closest candidate. Of course, that was _only _because the candidate didn't have enough chances to show itself off.

**9: Ass**

In past cases, the ass would be among the top five or even higher. But Annie didn't wear jeans and hadn't really bent down directly in front of Jeff that much. Which was…..a good thing. In any case, while Jeff was confident that Annie's behind had a lot to show off, he hadn't seen enough evidence to put it higher.

Her ass was framed rather nicely by her shorter skirts, yet they really showed off another part even more. And that seemed appropriate enough to lead into No. 8.

**8: Legs**

Now this was more like it. Annie may not have had the longest legs Jeff ever saw, yet she packed a lot into what she had. Whenever he dropped a pen or pencil and bent under the table to get it, he found himself peeking at Annie's legs about half the time. Maybe it was 60 percent of the time – and maybe he wondered if they were as smooth and creamy as they looked about 25 percent of that time. And maybe he dropped a pen once or twice on purpose to further examine that theory.

That little tiny .0001 percent of Jeff's mind lectured him again about checking Annie out like a common hook up. He pointed out that if Annie ever noticed, it would be much harder to dismiss everything like usual and get away with it. Or maybe the voice was a she, since it sounded like a cross between Annie and Britta. So _that _clearly couldn't work as a change of topic.

But then again, this had been working as Jeff wanted. If Annie was just a friend who was hot enough to think about getting….physical with and nothing more, then this whole thing was harmless. And it was nothing worth doing anything different over at all. It would be even clearer once he finished the list and got to the really good parts.

As he remembered the last seven areas, Jeff realized there were a few he didn't expect to place above the legs. One of them was certainly No. 7.

**7: Hands**

Why would Jeff place hands above a nice pair of legs? True, Annie's legs weren't supermodel long, but….her hands were even tinier. And dainty and girly at that – so was this to keep reminding himself that Annie was a girly girl?

Jeff never really held Annie's hand much, and her ass was No. 9 because he had little frame of mind for it, just like with the hands. So why had the hands still placed above _that _too? He recalled the few times he had felt Annie's hands on him; in various hugs, that first Halloween party, those few kisses and saving her from a tiny car bomb. Those weren't all hand-holding experiences, especially since she didn't touch his bare skin with those hands.

Maybe they just felt warm even then. Or maybe it was the curiosity of having such tiny hands fit into his big ones. Perhaps since Annie was so high strung, it was more relieving that she had such gentle touches for him during calm or happy moments. And really….the only time he felt a good deal of Annie's bare skin was when her hand touched him. It only illuminated how soft and velvety the rest of her skin must be….

Okay, that got _way _out of hand. No matter, Jeff had less room to be sappy on the rest of his list. Now he was approaching body parts where he could be a lot more superficial over, like always. Like No. 6….

**6: Breasts?**

Wait just one minute here! What the _hell _was _this _doing at only _No. 6_?

Clearly, Jeff was losing a lot of brain cells at his_ old_ age. How else in God's name could Annie's boobs not even crack the top five? He just forgot seeing most of them during the bottle episode and Sexy Santa, and seeing them strain against cardigans every day. If Annie was someone meaningless to him, her impressive boobs would have hit No. 1 for sure!

That was not the right thought for an emotionless experiment like this.

Jeff just had to think again and put Annie's breasts at the high place they deserved. So he compared them to the final five, then compared them about two more times after that. But even after going halfway through a fourth round, Jeff was too exhausted and waved his brain's white flag. There was….just no wiggle room to put them higher.

It was unbelievable…..Annie had perhaps the best rack he'd seen in years, and that counted the countless unclothed ones! And yet when it came to the rest of Annie, there _still _wasn't room for it in her top five! Even that one stubborn feature that was supposed to be at the bottom was closer to the top! Why the hell were there five things better than perfect, round, taunting young boobs?

Unfortunately, Jeff had to admit why No. 5 was ranked higher all too easily….

**5: Hair**

Unlike her breasts, Annie's hair was uncovered every day. Unlike her breasts, Jeff had touched Annie's hair and done it more than once – even if during condescending head pats. And…..it was her hair that started the whole mess to begin with.

If Annie never took that damned hair down during debate studying, they would just be normal friends and nothing more. Shirley started their whole sexual tension saga by pointing out Abed's kissing prediction five seconds later. But in those rare times when Jeff could be honest with himself, he knew he'd started….thinking different things about her when that hair came down.

Her hair was the first physical feature he consciously thought of as attractive and beautiful. But that made little sense, as Jeff didn't think of hair like that for everyone – if anyone. Yet seeing those locks cascade down Annie's shoulders…..and seeing her face transcend along with it…..was the first real awakening in Jeff.

Seeing her hair down every day only reminded him of that; as did its raspberry shampoo smell that washed over him in every study room session. As did those times when she brushed her hair in front of him, when his chin was on the top of her head during hugs, and that one time his cheek was pressed against her hair in a group hug.

Jeff imagined that his fingers would spend hours combing through it if he had the chance. If he was lame enough to actually do that, of course. And if he actually wanted to be that lame with Annie, which he didn't. But….if he spent more time thinking about the softness and silkiness of her hair than her breasts….what did that mean?

Jeff tried to push those thoughts out of his head, wondering if finishing the top four was really a good idea. But in his struggles to forget about Annie's hair, it reminded him of what was in front of it.

**4: Face**

There were specific areas of Annie's face that would be ranked soon, so perhaps this was redundant. But they wouldn't be there without the face as a whole, so it should have _some _place on the list. The formidable face alone could make the top 10 or maybe even come near the top five. And if the Disney face wasn't so destructive sometimes, it would be No. 1 by a blowout.

But Jeff knew those weren't the only faces in Annie's arsenal. By now he knew them all; the one when she blocked out the world while studying, the one when bailing out everyone's lack of studying was too much, the one where it was just right, and the one where she was so proud of them passing against all odds. The studying-related faces were all that Jeff knew at first…..yet then he saw many more.

He saw her face tremble when she went off her schedule, then light up when she actually grew to like it. He saw her soften up when someone was in trouble, tighten up when she swore to help them out of it, then melt into relief and joy when they were okay. And Jeff counted about 10 different faces for when she was mad, or vengeful, or vindictive, prideful, ashamed, relieved, compassionate, happy….and even relaxed and content.

Each of them were different in their own way, and each revealed and reinforced a valuable part of Annie. And when actual new faces were discovered, it made Jeff stunned that she still had more of them. After three years, there was still more to discover from her….and the mystery could go on even longer. Even when it would have run dry with anyone else long ago.

But for all the different parts of Annie, one side relieved Jeff more than any other – the happy side. Part of it was because he wasn't in trouble, or had to do anything annoying, when she was happy at him. That should have been the only part that counted…..and yet it wasn't. This was why the best symbol of that happiness was at No. 3.

**3: Smile**

As powerful as the Disney face was, the Disney smile still had it beat hands down. For one thing, the Disney smile softened the blow of putting in an effort, instead of inducing it. And when Jeff actually had to break a light sweat, that smile at the end redeemed…..at least 70 percent of it. 80 percent on a really good day.

Yet like her face, her smile had many more variations than that – each of them unforgettable. She still lit up a room even when she wasn't showing all her teeth – which helped her get taken more seriously. Her softer, smaller smiles weren't as overwhelming as the Disney face, but they showed she could be encouraging and persuasive without being over the top. Yet sometimes Annie didn't use her smiles to make people do anything – she just did it to make them feel better and know that she was there for them.

Over time, Annie put more layers into her smiles, as she could even give Jeff a run for his money in smirks. Jeff had been finished off by those Annie smirks more than once – and when she saw through him or anyone else, one knowing smile signaled it was time to throw in the towel. With just the smallest upward twitch of her lips, she could cut him to size, cheer him up, make him proud or just brighten up even the most annoying days – even if _she_ made them annoying.

Jeff was fairly aware that this went against the purpose of this experiment. Smiles were just supposed to be sexy and arousing to Jeff and nothing else, and Annie's smiles were more cartoony than sexy…..despite a few exceptions. In any case, seductive smiles and nothing more did it for Jeff….despite the happiness he felt in making Annie smile any kind of smile.

That had to only be because he'd avoided getting in trouble or yelled at or guilted to death. And yet he often tried to make her smile when she _wasn't_ about to lecture him or cry. Instead, he only did it….for the sake of seeing her smile. That was….very new for Jeff.

Oh God, if he thought that about her smile, he might as well give up to the next champion right now….

**2: Eyes**

There was no point fighting against Annie's eyes in any way, shape or form. Not in his head, and certainly not in real life either. Those all powerful doe eyes could bring down every hardened criminal, judge and lawyer in America – as they had to this lawyer so many times.

Just like her face and smile, her eyes had so many more layers than Jeff gave them credit for. Their power when crying was well established, but they showed so much more than manipulative sadness. They made it impossible for Annie to hide anything, whether it was sadness, joy, love, friendship, pride, regret or relief.

While her eyes sparkled for all her friends, Jeff saw the different layers in how they did it. They were softer and more joyous around Troy and Abed, especially since the move. They were hopeful and resilient around Pierce as she continued to help him not alienate the group again. They looked up to Shirley and Britta with admiration, as the motherly and sisterly figures she never had; yet they still rolled when they were at their preachiest.

And for Jeff…..she showed him everything. In all their ordeals, he had seen and felt every possible human emotion in her eyes over the years. He could see every bit and layer of Annie in those orbs – and yet he knew that they made her see everything in _him _as well. Despite her remaining naivety, those peepers detected everything in Jeff – as much as he wished they didn't.

Otherwise she'd have seen how Jeff peeked at her whenever he had a free moment in the study room. She'd know how he analyzes her eyes for signs at what she had in store that day, and tries to actually plan ahead for it. She'd have known that he feels relief whenever her eyes are calm, content and actually happy….and not just because she wouldn't bother her with a task that day.

She'd know that he's never looked at eyes the way he's looked at Annie's…..and that he could have one of his shameful 'aroused' moments only by looking into them and nothing more. No other woman could do that to him, and Jeff suspected none would come close. No other woman also made him have….other emotional thoughts just by seeing her eyes and nothing more….which was even more shameful in the big picture.

But only his own thoughts made him ashamed of those moments. Annie herself has never made him ashamed at all. She's only made him feel….special for all she _did_ see in him. Any sane man alive would be made speechless by those eyes, especially when they showed _any _levels of happiness. But he knows she saves her most joyful, revealing emotions and gazes just for him….in spite of everything.

She chose _him _to see those special glances….and when it didn't make Jeff think she was naïve and foolish for it, it made him feel….better. About himself, about his place in Greendale, about what he was capable of….about everything.

Now Jeff audibly groaned as he mourned the official loss of his manhood. This was supposed to reinforce it, but he had become more girly and out of his _real _character than ever before. Clearly this idea was a grand failure, but at least it was over and he could bury these idiotic emotions that just….didn't belong in him.

He was surprised that he got through the entire list before he threw in the towel.

But in the biggest gut punch of all, Jeff then realized that he didn't. There was still one physical feature left – the one that was supposed to be in last place. But if he hadn't gotten to it so far….then it was No. 1 after all.

It just wasn't possible, even by the loose standards of what Annie made possible! Jeff knew he judged Annie different than every other woman alive, but….this was too much. Placing…._this _at No. 1 when it had never been in the top three for any other woman – and rarely in the _top 10 _– was impossible. And yet…..

**1: Brains**

Jeff knew Annie had an exceptional brain. But to have it beat out her legs, breasts, face, smile and _freaking eyes _as his favorite part of her….._this _had to be an oversight! It was barely a physical feature, as it was _inside _her instead of out, and this list judged her outsides! And even Jeff wasn't so far gone as to put an inside feature above so many beautiful outsides! Even for Annie, this crossed the line!

Sure, her brain saved the study group from failure and kept Jeff's four-year plan alive. Sure, it made Annie an ideal tutor for Jeff and set up several sessions that….turned tolerable by the end. Sure, it made Annie super pushy and rarely let her shut up…..but it made her perhaps the only person who could keep up with Jeff, even in topics she wasn't experienced enough to handle.

And sure, it gave her the "bright" idea to like Jeff so much…..but it also convinced her to keep him as a friend, a confident, and someone to turn to and comfort, despite everything he'd put her though.

Her brain was the one constant strength Annie had throughout her life; especially since her eyes, smile, breasts, face, hair, lips and legs didn't "develop" until much later. They wouldn't have if Annie never went to rehab….and if she wasn't smart enough to realize she needed a change, no matter what her parents said. Through sheer brain and will power, she made herself get clean and made her stay in Greendale possible….along with everything else.

It was her _idea _to make herself look better. It was the overachieving part of her _brain _that made her go….so all out to feel _and _look better. Her legs and chest would not be so enticing without those ideas, and her face wouldn't be nearly as clear, smooth and easy to get lost in. Her smile wouldn't be so big and sunny if she never made herself battle the darkness and win. Her eyes would have been lifeless and hopeless, instead of being gorgeous and hopeful.

And whenever something threatened all that, it was that big brain that made her fend it off. It made her save herself when she was at her worst, and willed her to always be the best version of herself – for her and for those who loved her and needed her.

And whenever she was childish and annoying, her mind made her figure out how to make up for it, and how to make sure she didn't make the same mistakes again. It showed her the way even when Jeff and the group couldn't, and made her power through almost _in spite _of them.

It blended her more child-like belief in good, innocence, kindness, honesty and stubborn loyalty with the strength, courage, character, self esteem and bent but never broken integrity of a true adult. It made her have the best qualities of a little girl and of a powerful woman all at once…..it made her Annie.

Everything that made Annie Annie was in that brilliant mind. It made every other attractive part of her even more beautiful, inside and out. It made someone who never thought of women for their minds and inner beauty think….differently. It turned her from an ugly duckling into a gorgeous vision even in the ugliest place imaginable….and made it clear that part of her was always beautiful anyway.

It made the physically beautiful parts of her even more attractive….so much so that they couldn't be separated from the emotional parts. They just….just couldn't.

And that made other realities impossible to keep ignoring as well….as Jeff finally conceded.

This top 10 list was supposed to calm Jeff down, make things easier for him and help him get a proper perspective on how he was supposed to feel. Now that it was filled out completely….and in the end, accurately…it clearly didn't do that at all.

Not in the way that he originally intended.


	2. Jeff's Top Ten

Annie loved all kinds of lists. Pros and cons lists, school shopping lists, GPA ranking lists when she needed an ego boost….the list, as it was, went on. They served a neat, orderly purpose and could even clear up disorderly, chaotic problems.

And Jeff Winger was the very definition of disorderly. At least when it came to his effect on Annie.

Every time she questioned why she put up with it, Annie's top 10 list of best Jeff Winger features talked her down. She knew this was a flawed system, as she ranked body parts like she felt nothing more than lust for him. And no matter how hot they were, they didn't make up for the mixed messages, lies, occasional outright cowardice and higher stress levels than usual.

But while Annie didn't always read people well, she could read Jeff to a t – or have some solid theories. This list not only ranked his most attractive qualities, it reminded her of what those qualities said about Jeff – and what Jeff only thought he was hiding. The fact that those features were super hot was just a bonus….despite how much it often cost Annie to dwell on that.

Nevertheless, she hadn't updated this list in a while, so she had some catching up to do. However, as she took it out of her drawer and looked over it, Annie saw she didn't have to juggle much. She just had to move a few places here and there, yet the basic order remained intact.

For one thing, the honorable mention was still the same – regrettably.

**Honorable mention: Brains**

It always broke Annie's heart to put Jeff's brain so low, since he was so brilliant. However, it was that pesky brain that made him think too much about….certain obstacles and differences that he shouldn't. Of course, Annie knew it was hypocritical for _her _to criticize someone for thinking too much. This was just one reason why this list was secret, so no one but Annie could call her out on it.

Once his brain got over some things and created fewer lies – both to her and the group – Annie would put it in the top five. But until then, it would stay in the basement until it learned its lesson. Or it'd probably dream up a prison break – it was devious enough for that. Under the right circumstances and reasons, that deviousness was appealing in a way.

Annie then snapped out of her trance – something she usually did more than once when updating this list. Hating herself for that weakness was a common running gag as well. But maybe it wouldn't be so bad with the No. 10 slot.

**10: Forehead**

In past weeks this had been higher, since it was one of Jeff's more eye catching features. Annie even put it in the top five a few times, given how funny it was to see Jeff deny how big it was. Those memories were a big help in weeks when it was….tougher to write the list.

But his forehead had stayed No. 10 for a while, and not much had happened to change that. Granted, it was still fascinating to imagine her small hands against that big surface….maybe that was a poor choice of words. This was a sure sign that it was time to go to No. 9.

**9: Legs**

The legs had to drop one spot to No. 9, due to luck of the draw. It wasn't their fault, per se, as they were still long and lean and helped make Jeff as tall as he was. They made him big enough to tower over her, yet not so tall that she couldn't fit into him perfectly when they hugged. And that was a very fitting segway into the new No. 8 slot.

**8: Arms**

Jeff's arms seemed almost as long as his legs – at least that's how Annie felt when they hugged her. They hadn't had a one-on-one hug in a while, not even when Annie grinded up against him last Christmas. But their old solo hugs, those times when his arms were on her during group hugs, his dive for her during that tiny car explosion…..and their embraces during their kisses….yeah, the arms earned a good spot with those moves.

They even shot up into the top three during one or two special weeks. Yet they were just an honorable mention on a few others, after Jeff wouldn't hold Annie closer when he had the chance. But when time healed those wounds, or at least made them easier to deal with, Annie could let the arms back up the list. Yet like Jeff's brains, his arms would likely shoot right near the top if….things ever changed.

Annie was getting melancholy earlier than she'd like – she had saved these thoughts until she got to the No. 5 spot last time. She hated acting like the obsessed schoolgirl that turned Jeff off so deeply to start sophomore year. Of course, making this list in the first place probably didn't help either.

But Annie wanted to think of Jeff's best qualities without getting love sick – and to remind her why she still wanted him around in _any _capacity. She could go too far one way or the other on a given update, yet she always wanted to be okay with having as much of Jeff as she did. There was still time to salvage that here – and getting through the next few spots should put her back on track.

So Annie got a bit light hearted with this next taunting feature.

**7: Butt**

Even though she mostly covered her eyes during Jeff's naked pool game, Annie got a fairly unforgettable view of this body part. And since Jeff was so fashion conscious, he chose the best, most flattering jeans to highlight it every other day. No wonder it was such a winning formula with…..others interested in that sort of thing.

Every time Jeff bent down near Annie, she struggled not to take a peek or flashback to two years ago. In truth, she succeeded a good deal of the time. Yet whenever it happened not long after one of their….moments, it was harder to succeed. Especially when she thought how close her hands would have been to….his backside if a few incidents went differently.

Well, at least the next feature was as far away from his butt as possible.

**6: Hair**

Even if they were together, Annie figured she wouldn't get much closer to touching Jeff's hair. After all, he probably spent hours upon hours touching it up. Granted, he did it perfectly and the time was well spent. But even to a modern woman who spent a lot of time on hair care – at least more than she had in high school – Jeff's hair obsession was just too comical.

It was one of the best things to needle Jeff over – and in truth, it was fun to see him defend it as well. He did have a lot to defend since it _was _really good hair. Of course, it didn't _look _like he put much of an effort into it, but it was one of the few things he did work hard at. Or at least one of the few things he'd _admit _to working at.

It boiled Jeff down to a t, really. As lazy as he made himself to be, there was a strong work ethic there. Even if he spent most of it on hair and outer appearances, it showed there was a driven man in there somewhere. He showed it with his hair, with the group when he had no other choice….and with Annie even when he did have another choice.

But even his regime couldn't make the No. 5 candidate perfect. Ironically, this made it just about perfect to Annie.

**5: Nose**

Jeff's one physical flaw that was easiest to point out was his nose, as it was just a tad too big. Everything about him was big…..at least the parts Annie could see….so it made sense that his nose was oversized too. However, it was the one big part that didn't quite blend in perfectly – and was a reminder that even Jeff wasn't perfect.

No matter how much he touched himself up, not _everything _looked great on Jeff. Yet it was refreshing to have that balance the rest out – and that he didn't feel the need to get a nose job. Even the great Jeff Winger had to concede that not all of him could look perfect. But no one could be completely perfect….or completely bad either.

It really did look cute on him, perhaps _because _of those imperfections. It took a long time for Annie to realize this, but imperfections were often necessary and weren't always the worst thing to have – in _some _aspects. They made people more interesting than mere goody-two-shoes, and it showed more about someone's true character when they overcame their flaws anyway. Jeff made his flawed nose work for him, just as he overcame his other flaws in a crisis or even used them to fix it – albeit after they caused it.

It was a perfectly imperfect nose; even if it sometimes sniffed a little loudly when Jeff sat next to Annie at the study room table. However, another body part was perfectly perfect for being so big.

**4: Hands**

While Annie's hands might look smaller against Jeff's forehead, she knew they looked almost ant-like inside his hands. The few times she had held them had been eye opening, as they warmed her hands up better than her family's old furnaces. It was also something to see them wave around and point to punctuate one of Jeff's Winger speeches. And in their hugs, his hands gripped her as passionately, and sometimes even as softly, as she had even been held before.

Annie had been at Greendale long enough to hear gross jokes about what "big hands" said about Jeff's…..p-word. Given his history with women, Annie figured that his hands, or just his fingers, could make things real exciting even if the….p-word jokes weren't true. In rough weeks, that took the hands completely off the list – and maybe shot them too high up on good weeks. But in regular ones, they could be appreciated for their length, grip and talents rather than their….anatomy metaphors.

Yet despite how big and imposing Jeff's hands were, Annie never saw him go too far with their power. True, they were the tools that pushed Annie away during….the end of their moments. But although they could easily be brutish and bone crunching, his hands were used for the little school work Jeff did do, for playing pool and foosball, for shooting paintball and beating up bullies instead of being one….and for picking Annie up when she was down.

His hands could be used to cause a lot of damage, but they were usually used for fun and good – even if Jeff couldn't see it. But Annie could, as it was a metaphor for why she usually forgave him in the end. While many of his actions and words made him look like a scoundrel, one special feature usually told Annie the whole truth.

**3: Eyes**

As much as Jeff joked about the power of Annie's eyes, his were just as formidable. For his way with words, they would mean nothing if his glares couldn't seal the deal. He had spent years looking juries in the eye and making them believe anything he said, against all odds and logic. While he always complained that Greendale made him weaker, Annie really doubted that it applied here.

Annie wouldn't have to work so hard breaking Jeff down with Disney eyes if he made it easier for her. And he could still make her break just as easily, with a mocking stare or a look that saw completely through her. But she could see through him just as easily – like in his poor attempts to hide concern or guilt, how he showed interest in things he said he didn't care about, and how he clearly had fun doing stuff he was 'dragged' into.

And if Jeff _really _wanted Annie to believe he had no stronger feelings for her in _some _fashion, he wouldn't look at her like no one else ever had. He wouldn't show more of himself to her than anyone else in the group, or show more guilt towards her than everyone else combined. Or light up whenever he did_ something_ right for her.

No one in Annie's biological family – and no one else in her Greendale family – looked at her as fondly and with as much admiration as Jeff did. Even when she outsmarted him and talked him into something crazy, at least one part of his eyes always shone with respect and pleasant surprise. If Jeff didn't always say it in words, his stares did tell Annie that he was proud of how far she'd come.

And if his eyes didn't, then another body part below them always picked up the slack. That was why it was No. 2, despite being No. 1 on more than one occasion.

**2: Smile**

Nothing could get under Annie's skin or pick her up like a Jeff Winger smile. When they were at odds, that cocky, overly confident smirk infuriated her – yet inspired her to up her game and wipe it off. But when they were having fun together, his smile reassured her that it _was_ fun for him, no matter how much he might still protest. And when they actually had calm, relaxing moments and that….special Annie smile came out, it took everything not to read too much into it.

But Annie had done her research, as always, and she knew that this specific, warm smile wasn't reserved for anyone else. Not Britta, not Shirley, not Troy or even Abed, and certainly not for Pierce. In fact, Annie wondered if Jeff had ever used a smile like that for anyone but his mother. She doubted he used it anywhere else before coming to Greendale.

This kind of smile made her mad when he tried to deny there was something more to it. However, it also reminded her that even if Jeff didn't feel….what Annie sometimes wished he felt….she did mean _something _to him. Even if he just thought of her as a friend, or a little sister – a far too disturbing line of thought – he did think of her more fondly than almost anyone in his life. That smile confirmed it even if his words wouldn't.

It wasn't a sexual smile, like the ones he used for so many other women. Of course, Annie wished some of it was sexual….but maybe the fact that it wasn't was special. Jeff wasn't the type of person to just make friends with women – especially women Annie's age. But he was friends with her, and smiled at her like she wasn't just a normal friend or hot schoolgirl. Annie thought it was a sure sign that he loved her – yet even if it wasn't, it showed he looked up to her on a level between love, lust and friendship. A level no one else had come close to with him.

If she was right, it proved she was special to him in a way no one else was. And even if it didn't mean love, it still meant a lot that someone like Jeff could regard her that way. Even after their fights and various bouts of drama, he still smiled at her in that unprecedented fashion. And that was almost as heartwarming and meaningful as….anything deeper.

Yet Jeff's No. 1 feature still taunted Annie with those deeper thoughts at every turn.

**1: Lips**

When Jeff kissed Annie's hand in their second study session together, his lips didn't make an immediate impression. But their second effort at the debate more than made up for it, as did their third at the Transfer Dance. Now they forever lingered in Annie's brain, as they were so close and so far away from being tasted again.

Annie had kissed very few people besides Jeff, so she had little to compare his lips to. Yet she didn't need to kiss many more to know how perfect Jeff's were. And considering all the work they had done on other women, Annie knew that Jeff could give her permanent goose bumps by kissing….other parts.

And yet his lips were still No. 1 on a deeper level – because Jeff couldn't talk to Annie without them. Picturing Jeff trying to talk without lips did make Annie giggle, since he'd still find ways to give Winger speeches anyway. But even with his lips still on, Jeff had clammed up around her in the last four days – the worst thing he could do.

No matter what was going on between them, Annie still loved talking to Jeff every day. She even liked being embarrassed by the things he brought up, since it was an education that school couldn't offer – as blasphemous as that was. She loved sparring with him, finding new things to talk about with him and getting lost in their own little world.

For all the physical and emotional ways she was attracted to Jeff, it meant little if they couldn't connect intellectually. And although they were geniuses in vastly different ways, they could spark up the most stimulating conversations anyway. To Annie, that was her original definition of sexy.

Jeff's lips made it possible for him to talk so well to her. Combine that with their kissing skills, and they were lethal weapons. But since their kissing skills hadn't been used on Annie in a while, it made their talking skills all the more valuable.

And it was the biggest reason why Annie could never cut Jeff off for good, no matter how he infuriated her. She would miss him as a potential boyfriend – but would miss him as her confident and her best friend even more. It made it all the more rotten when he didn't talk to her for a while, as he hadn't this week. But it made it more relieving when he got over it and talked to her like normal again.

This was a good place to leave off for Annie. The top 10 list wasn't always effective in the ways she wanted, yet this version reminded her why Jeff was so attractive to him – inside and out. And when Jeff got over whatever his latest hang up was, she would welcome him back, resist the futile urge to press him for answers, and appreciate having him in her life in any fashion. After all, she had 11 very good reasons to value what she had, instead of what she didn't.

Then she heard a knock on the door.

Then after Annie put her list away, she opened it to find the list's subject himself.

"Jeff?" Annie asked in shock, then composed herself enough to let him in her room. "What, what are you doing here? Does this mean you're talking to me again?" she inquired before Jeff spoke up.

"Annie…..I did a project four days ago," Jeff started cryptically. "I didn't talk to you because I didn't know what it meant….then I didn't know how to bring it up to you. But I decided on the direct approach for once." Annie gritted her teeth in excitement and dread as Jeff reached into his pocket. "You'll probably be offended at first when you see what this is. But if you'll let me explain why I wrote it….and why it's in this _exact _order….maybe it'll say what I hope it does."

"What is it?" Annie asked carefully as Jeff pulled his hand out – with a piece of paper clutched inside. Then as she took it and opened it up, those lips of his blindsided her once more.

"It's your top 10 list."


	3. Revised Top Tens

Jeff and Annie didn't revise their top 10 lists again until a month later. But technically, they did do some quick revisions on that first night. It came after they saw each other's lists, analyzed the results and their implications, then kissed minutes later.

As they made out, Jeff instantly put Annie's lips from honorable mention to No. 2 – with a few first place votes mixed in. Annie almost permanently retired Jeff's lips at No. 1, yet his hands made a pretty good case of their own. She then wanted to give _all _his body parts an audition for the top spot, until she remembered Troy and Abed were still way too close by.

That killed the mood enough for both Jeff and Annie to take a step back. It helped them remember they still had things to work out; and Annie couldn't sneak out to Jeff's without getting caught. They also weren't in the mood to hear Abed give tips for avoiding the "Moonlighting Curse" or some other TV couple curse – at least not yet.

So they figured it was best to take it slow and avoid complications – like the study group in general. After all, there was no point in enduring their jokes, criticisms and nitpicking until they knew what they were nitpicking. As such, all talks of lists and comparing lips and butts went out the window, while they worked out how this would really go.

The next month was devoted to working their remaining kinks out, finding locations for secret dates, making up cover stories for going on secret dates – and eventually _going _on them at some point. Once they got through both their third date and their first couples fight in the same week, they were convinced they had something for the long haul.

As such, they finally filled the study group in on their findings the next day. Fortunately, they didn't spend the _entire _day dealing with their reactions, since there was an Easter adventure to be had. Somehow, the war with Dean Pelton's 24 mail-ordered, eventually rabid bunnies taught the group enough lessons to back off Jeff and Annie at the end. How a battle with bunnies taught them that, they didn't know and weren't really concerned with figuring out.

In any case, the group's acceptance and the usual relief at surviving a Greendale holiday made Jeff and Annie quite pleased. In fact, when they got to Jeff's apartment to celebrate, the celebration got….quite thorough.

Thanks to that, they were drained that night from both sex and blood thirsty rabbits. However, Jeff and Annie still couldn't quite fall asleep right away. The buzz from their long awaited first time, the latest milestones they crossed off to get here, and the sensation of actually sleeping together made sleep a bit impossible. But they didn't want to say anything out loud and ruin the peaceful, contented mood.

So since they couldn't actually sleep, they both went through their respective top 10 lists in their heads to keep them occupied. Now that they had had sex and could more properly rank their body parts, this would probably be their very last revision. And the hardest one had been saved for last.

For Annie, there was even less reason to drop Jeff's lips from No. 1 now. But she really couldn't say that the others didn't have a case either. Not his smile, which was more loving and emotional than she expected during a few parts. Not his eyes, which made her heart and…..lower places tingle in equal measure. And after those hands touched her the way they did, she might never be chilly again.

His nose tickled in the best possible way when his face nuzzled against her neck and….below it. Annie even got to ruffle Jeff's hair a bit when he was….otherwise occupied. And his legs were even longer and more hypnotizing without any pants on – to say nothing of his butt. She hadn't even gone into how his arms held her tight during the….final act, and how they were holding her now. Even Jeff's forehead made a big impact when it pressed into hers and let Annie look right at him at the….moment of truth.

And at long last, Annie had to take Jeff's brains out of the "honorable mention" basement, now that they had crafted better sentences. Like "I love you" and an exhausted "Holy crap" when she finished with the tricks she looked up online. Nearly vomiting while doing that research was a price worth paying after all.

Jeff's eyes were really fun to watch when Annie got those parts right. But then again, the fond smile after it sank in wasn't too shabby either. And then those darned lips paid her back so wonderfully….but she wondered if it would have been the same without the hands doing their magic. Not to mention that nose that found all her ticklish places….and a few she hadn't discovered until tonight.

Darnit, this was going to keep Annie up even worse! Why did Jeff have to be so physically perfect in bed _and _out of it? After being emotionally better this last month too, it was just overkill. The best kind of overkill, but it didn't help get this list done. She'd just have to keep analyzing those hot spots until she had the right order.

Meanwhile, Jeff was scrambling what brains he had left on his own distracting top 10 list. He already knew a month ago that Annie's lips couldn't be an honorable mention anymore. From there, the rest was a crap shoot.

He did confirm what he suspected all along – that he was a brain dead lunatic for putting her breasts outside of the top five. Her hair would probably have to drop down to make room; but then again, seeing it disheveled and spread out after the….final act was a special sight. For that matter, having it brush against his face while kissing her neck was….inspiring as well.

Jeff knew he couldn't drop Annie's eyes down – not after how they looked up at him. Or how they looked directly at him….or how they looked at everything else, really. The smile certainly had to stay up; especially after it defied the odds and got sexier and more adorable than ever at the same time. And if the eyes and smile weren't getting punished, the overall face shouldn't take a hit either. Besides, Annie's face was unstoppable enough even before he saw it….come undone.

Now that Jeff thought about it, he wasn't sure that the items below Annie's breasts were that far behind. After what those hands did, he knew he'd never see Annie hold a pen the same way again. And while Annie's legs were so much smaller than his own, they had a tight grip. As for what was on top of them….now that Jeff had proper evidence, he could see the ass was _severely _underrated the first time.

Before Jeff let himself drop the breasts down even _further_, he tried to drop something below them again. It would have to be the old No. 1, since brains weren't supposed to be a huge part of sex. But then again….without putting the brains at No. 1 the first time, Jeff might never have had his thick skull cracked into reality. And without his speech on why the brain was No. 1, Annie might have remained skeptical that Jeff's confession was for real and that he wouldn't run away again. And without all that, he wouldn't be _here_, would he?

No, he wouldn't have. Not only would tonight not have happened without the brains, it wouldn't have been this memorable without them. They made her emotional and clinical tonight in the best way, generous and encouraging to a fault, and helped her put her own unique stamp on actions that were old hat for Jeff. It was….pure Annie through and through. And since Jeff already established that brains made Annie special with clothes on….the same had to apply without them too.

Yet that still seemed like it wasn't giving all the other parts enough credit. What could, really? With all these unforgettable parts existing in one woman, how _could _one or 10 be better than the others? He'd just have to keep analyzing those sexy spots until he had the right order.

The next thing that both Jeff and Annie knew, it was the morning. Thinking about each other's bodies had exhausted them enough to lull them to sleep. Actually seeing and devouring each other's bodies at long last may have set it up, but the thoughts were what made the kill.

When they knew they were awake, they didn't open their eyes. They just took in the feel of each other's arms, body heat and other heated parts nearby. Once the memories of last night fully flooded them, they recalled how they got to sleep and tried to make their final drafts before getting up.

But no matter which physical feature was best and what had to be moved up or down – they were all here. All of Jeff's oh so skilled body parts were lying here next to Annie, as she had imagined for a long time – and vice versa. They all combined to make last night live up to the buildup and melodrama – and now there was nothing standing in the way of repeat performances. There was nothing to stop them from standing out outside of the bedroom as well, like they always seemed to do.

So right before they opened their eyes to see each other, Jeff and Annie thought one last time about their respective top 10 lists. Then they both decided to make one final revision, before getting on with their very first morning after.

There would be two 11-way ties for first from here on in.

And this would not be subject to review again.


End file.
